smallfootfandomcom-20200213-history
Stonekeeper
Stonekeeper is the former main antagonist from Smallfoot. He is the Chief of the Yetis village and the father of Meechee and Thorp. He is voiced by Common. Development Biography Early Life Plot When Migo came to his village in panic and told them about seeing an Smallfoot (Human), his village was about to panic, but Stonekeeper told them that Migo didn't see anything, Meechee was not convince and tried to reason her father, but he then tell his village that Migo might have see a Yak and not a human. Which he tell Migo that the stones of truth tell that the Smallfoot never existed, he tell him if he denied the stone of truth, Migo tell him that he does denied them, which resulted him to his banishment as Stonekeeper told him if he came back to his sense he might be welcome back to The Yetis Village. When he see Migo, his daughter Meechee and their friends enter the village, he tell Migo if he learn about his banishment hoping that he forget about seeing an Smallfoot, unfortunately Migo show that he was right about the Smallfoot when he show Percy Stonekeeper was shock that his village was more interested in Percy. Meechee then tried to convince her father to talk to Migo, which he agree on after sending Thorp to tell Migo that he want to see him, he then bring Migo under the mountain and tell him threw a song (Let it Lie) how they lived down the mountain before and approached the humans who mercilessly chased them and killed some of them in the process trying to prove that all human are the same. At the final battle of the film, Percy then feeling ill and Migo then lies to his people much to Stonekeeper's pleasure and he punished Meechee by sending her in her room, he then place Percy in a box, so he can get even more cold and sick, when he see Migo in Meechee room after Dorgle shot him there they both realized that Meechee decide to take Percy back home. Realizing his errors, Stonekeeper then decide to go save them after they are attacked by an helicopter by throwing his stones at it, after everyone is save after Percy sacrifice himself after disguised himself as a Yeti, he let Migo show the village why he lie to them, Migo then show them the world down the mountain and all Yetis decide to follow Migo to the town, the police then come to protect the citizens, but Percy and Brenda protect the Yetis and the other humans does the same to the police's confusion and shock, has they welcome the Yetis to their town proving that some humans will protect them. Stonekeeper continues his job as chief of the Yeti Village. Physical Appearance He is an elderly yeti wearing a robe made of stones. He has a long white beard and a purple staff. His eyes are a reddish brown and his skin and horns are blue. Personality Abilities Relationships Memorable Quotes Trivia *His real name is unknown, but he is still named "Stonekeeper". *He was possibly inspired by King Trition from Disney's "The Little Mermaid" and Count Dracula from "Hotel Transylvania" because they're both overprotective of their daughters, they both have a dislike for humans, took drastic measures to keep their loved ones safe and they both redeemed themselves in the end. Gallery Stonekeeper/Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Yetis Category:Villains Category:Antagonist Category:Redeemed